Sora Daar (Neurotic)
Summary Mini Stats for Combat Daar StatsBSora Daar/B - Hammadryad Witch 4 Status: Normal Passive Perception 19, Passive Insight 19 AC 16, Fort 13, Reflex 17, Will 17 HP 26/26 Bloodied 13, Surge Value 6, Surges 7/7 Speed 6, Initiative +1 Action Points: 1, color=red[]Second Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenUnraveling dart/color, color=GreenPrestidigitation/color, color=GreenBreath of Night/color, Encounter Powers: color=red[]Chameleon's Mask/color, color=red[]Hamadryad Aspects/color, color=red[]Glorious Presence/color, color=red[]Suggestion/color, color=red[]Charm of Protection/color, Daily Powers: color=gray[]Augury/color, color=gray[]Summon Sidhe Ally/color, color=gray[]Spirit Rend/color, /sblock StatsBLeaf/B - Faerie Dragonling Familiar AC 16, Fort 13, Reflex 17, Will 17 HP 1/1 Status: Passive x, Active [] Constant Benefits: Sora gains +2 to Bluff; Creatures take -1 penalty to first saving throw against arcane charm and illusion effects Active: Dazzling Breath: Once per encounter as a minor action, you can have the dragonling breathe in a close blast 3. Enemies in that blast gain Vulnerable 5 radiant TENT /sblock StatsBGuard/B - Sidhe House Guard Status: Normal /sblock Familiar Fluff Description: Background: Hooks: Math Attributes Defenses < Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that daze, dominate, or stun. Hit Points Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 2) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }}}} Skills Languages Allarian, Eladrin Feats *'Class:' Arcane Familiar - Sora Daar gains a familiar. For each familiar feat she has beyond this one, her familiar gains a +1 bonus to its defenses. *'1st:' Orb Expertise - +1 feat bonus to implement attack rolls with an orb. +1 feat bonus to number of squares you pull, push or slide the target of attacks made with an orb. *'2nd:' Superior Implement (Petrified Orb) Background Benefit Wrathwood Perception Class Skill Theme Sidhe Lord 1st: Sidhe House Guard Sidhe House Guard | Summoned Creature Medium fey humanoid HP - 6; Healing Surges - none, but you can lose a healing surge for the guard if an affect allows it to spend one Defenses - your defenses, not including any temporary bonuses or penalties Speed 6 Standard Action (melee, not melee basic) (weapon) * At-Will Attack: Melee 1 (one creature); + 9 vs AC; Hit: 1d8+5 Level 21: 2d8 + highest ability modifier damage. Move Action (teleportation) * Encounter Effect: The guard teleports up to 6 squares. Immediate Interrupt * At-Will Trigger: You are hit by a melee attack or a ranged attack while the guard is adjacent to you. Effect: The attack hits the guard instead of you. Race Features Hamadryad RACIAL TRAITS *Average Height: 5'6" - 6'2" *Average Weight: 130 - 180 *Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Low-light vision *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Nature. *Female Only: All hamadryads are female. *Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Forest Walk (Hamadryad): You ignore difficult terrain if that terrain is the result of trees, underbrush, plants, or natural growth. *Hamadryad Aspects: You have the hamadryad aspects power. *Oaken Vitality: Your tree heritage grants you a +5 racial bonus to Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst, or suffocation, and you can survive for twice the normal time period before you are required to make such checks. You do not require sleep, but you must meditate at least four hours each day to absorb light (even from as small a source as a candle), soak in water, or connect with the earth beneath your feet. This meditation grants you the benefits that other races receive from an extended rest. While meditating, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. *Tree Mind: You gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that daze, dominate, or stun. Class Features Wizard (Witch) CLASS TRAITS *Role: Controller. You practice the first, most ancient form of arcane magic, which allows you to charm, transform, and curse your enemies. *Power Source: Arcane. *Key Abilities: Intelligence, Wisdom *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth. *Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, quarterstaff. *Implement: Orbs, staffs, wands *Bonus to Defense: +2 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 *Healing Surges per Day: 6+ Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Nature (Wis), Religion (Int). *Class features: Augury, Moon Coven, Witch Cantrips, Witch’s Familiar. Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Wishlist Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Total GP Earned: 0 Spent: Cloth Armor 1 gp Dagger 1 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Arcane Components 25 gp Total 42 gp Remaining: 58 gp XP Total XP: 1000 Changes Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval from Senior Reviewer Approval 2 Status Not Approved METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: